


Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind: A Dollhouse/BSG crossover

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years prior to the attacks, Laura Roslin meets with Adele Dewitt.  She later finds herself the newly appointed President of the Twelve Colonies after the attacks.  Bill discovers a secret about the President and finds himself in a position of power he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And now for something completely different.

Rating: T  
Word count: ~1700  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Years prior to the attacks, Laura Roslin meets with Adele Dewitt.  She later finds herself the newly appointed President of the Twelve Colonies after the attacks.  Bill discovers a secret about the President and finds himself in a position of power he didn't expect.

  
  


When Adele Dewitt looked at the woman sitting across from her, she was struck by the absurdity of the situation.  Laura Roslin looked like she should be running a dollhouse not signing up to become one of the dolls.  The woman was professionally dressed, her hair was nicely maintained.  She looked like a very successful Caprican career woman, much like Adele herself.  This encounter was definitely not what she expected when she arrived to work that morning.  And Ms. Dewitt prided herself on expecting the unexpected.  

“Dr. Roslin, forgive me for asking, but why are you here?”

“Why are any of us here?”

“Touche, but I must say, you are a very unusual case.”

“You mean only the young people want to sign five years of their lives away.”

“They’re not signing anything away.  Are you familiar with the procedure at all?”

“Somewhat.  You put my personality on ice for a few years, take care of my body and insert my mind with other personalities.  Then at the end of five years, I get my original personality back and don’t remember a thing.”

“Exactly.  And you’ll be very well taken care of.  We care for all our actives.  You’ll want for nothing.”

“Good.”

“However, I understand you have an unusual request.”

“Yes, I do.  Can it be done?”

“With Rossum’s technology and top scientists in the worlds, anything can be done.”

“Do it.”

“It’ll be an honor working with you Dr. Roslin.”

“Likewise, Ms. Dewitt.”

————————————————————

Chapter One:  

When the smoke cleared after the attacks, Bill decided to pay the newly appointed President a visit on Colonial One.

“Hello,”  The President greeted him with a childlike smile.

“I just wanted to say I’m glad you’re here.”

“I try to be my best.”

“Good.  We’ll need you to be your best.  Everything will be okay.”

“Now that you’re here.”

“Does this mean you trust me?”

“With my life.”

Bill had just unwittingly made himself Laura Roslin’s handler.  

After seeing the newly instated President of the Twelve Colonies in her pajamas with a kind smile on her face and words of trust, adoration, and perfectionism, Bill Adama had trouble reconciling that Laura Roslin with the one who convinced him to end his war and concentrate on having his people make babies, and then later caught onto his lie about Earth.  She was certainly an enigma, and he’d have to keep an eye on her in the future.  The idea of studying the new President appealed greatly to the Commander--for reasons he wasn’t ready to consider yet.

For the next week, Laura, Bill, and the crew of _Galactica_ were awake nearly constantly because they had to jump the fleet every 33 minutes to escape from the cylons.  Laura had never gone so long without a treatment, and it was straining her mind; of course, she didn’t know this, but if Billy or Bill (since her doll-state considered him her handler) offered her a treatment, she would willingly accept it.

The President and Commander Adama collaborated on the plan to destroy _The Olympic Carrier_.  After they were finally able to escape the cylons for an extended period of time, Bill had decided to visit his President.  He made an appointment with Billy, but evidently the young aide forgot because when Commander Adama arrived the President wasn’t in her office.  He heard a sound coming from her quarters behind her curtain.  It was a intense hum followed by a scream of pain.  Bill rushed into the quarters to protect his President and found her on an odd looking chair.  Billy was by her side, as well as another young man.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while.”

“Should I go now.”

“If you’d like.”  Laura had gotten out of the chair and settled on her cot.  

“What is going on here?  What have you done with the President?”  Bill demanded of the two men.

“It’s just a procedure to help her sleep.  The last week took a lot out of her, and she needed to relax,” Billy lied to reassure the concerned Commander.

“Like hell!  She’s clearly been brainwashed!”  Bill ran to his President’s side.  “Madame President, are you okay?  Talk to me!”

“Am I not being my best?”

“No, Laura.  You’re being your best.  What do you remember?”

“I was in the chair, getting my treatment, and now I’m on my cot.  This isn’t like my home, but Billy says our home was destroyed by bad people, and all my friends are dead.  I’m very sad.  You’re sad too.  Is you’re family dead?”

“Yes, I lost my family and friends too.”  Bill turned to Billy and said, “What have you done with her mind?  What are these treatments?”

“We basically put her mind and personality on a computer disc, so she can relax, and then we re-imprint her, so she can function as our President.”

“Why?  What if there’s a crisis, and we need our President right away?”

“She needs these treatments, Commander.  We don’t know what will happen if her engagements continue for too long.”

“Engagements?”

“Have you ever heard of a dollhouse, Commander?”

“Only rumors, but I never believed them.”

“Well dollhouses exist in every major city throughout the colonies, and Laura Roslin is a doll.  She’s an unusual doll, however.  Her identity is her own.  She came to my late employer with memories she couldn’t live with anymore.  Because of her unique opportunity to work with Richard Adar, Ms. Dewitt and Laura decided to erase her most painful memories, and imprint her with the skills necessary to be a good politician and leader.  She completed one five year term as a doll, and immediately signed up for another five year term.   Laura Roslin is the rightful President of the Twelve Colonies, but she’s a doll.  Her mind and personality is perfectly capable of making decisions and running the government, arguably better than Adar because it is truly her primary function.  Her mind is almost completely devoted to her work; she is driven to be her best, and for her that means leading humanity to safety, but she needs her treatments to maintain her sanity.  Her mind is so active that sleep would be nearly impossible for her without her treatments.”

“Okay, fine.  But I want her equipment on _Galactica_ , and I want to keep her on _Galactica_ in guest quarters, and I want to be in charge of her treatments.”

“We’ll move everything immediately, Commander.”

“Good.  I’m taking the President with me now.”  Bill turned back to Laura, “Everything is going to be alright.”

“Now that you’re here.”

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”  Laura said as she took Bill’s hand.

“Come on Laura, and I’ll take you to your new home, where you’ll be safe and comfortable.”

“My name is Lima.”

“Okay, Lima.  I’m Bill.  I’m going to protect you from now on.  You trust me right?”

“With my life.”

“Okay let me carry you to your new home.”  Bill turned to Billy.  “Be sure you pack up all her things and bring them to my quarters.  Lima will stay with me until I can get her guest quarters.”

“Fine, but remember, Commander, she trusts you with her life.  Don’t violate that trust!”

“I will protect her with every fiber of my being.” 

 With that, he picked up Laura and carried her to his raptor, gently placed her in the seat next to him, and flew them to _Galactica_.  Then he lead her to his quarters, set her up in his rack, and fell asleep on his sofa.

He was woken up to the sound of knocks on his hatch.  Billy and the technician had brought the chair and all the necessary equipment and Lima’s luggage from Colonial One.  Bill had them set everything up in his sleeping area by his rack.  Billy and the technician returned to Colonial One for the night, but they would have  permanent use of guest quarters on _Galactica_ the next day.  Laura would get all of her treatments in Bill’s quarters, and she would sleep in her quarters nearby.

Bill vowed to spend some time with the infantile Lima, to strengthen her mind, so they’d be less likely to be caught with their pants down without a functional President.  If he had half a mind, he’d declare martial law, continuing to protect the doll preventing her from being President.  For a reason Bill couldn’t explain, however, he trusted Laura Roslin, and wanted her to be President.  He’d protect her and her secret with his life because she trusted him to do so.  Bill couldn’t decide whether he liked the strong independent Laura or the docile vulnerable Lima more.  They both had their advantages and disadvantages, but it was clear that she would rely on Bill either way.  

Bill’s thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance from the sleeping woman in his rack.  She was tossing violently and alternately moaning or screaming “no.”  Bill rose from his sofa and went to Lima’s side.

“Lima, honey, wake up.”

“I dreamed.”

“I know, Lima.  It was a nightmare.”

“I was in a room and a man was telling me I was sick and dying.  Then there was a fountain and I was standing in it.  I was wet and sad but I don’t know why.”

“Have you seen a doctor, Lima?”

“I see Dr. Saunders after my treatments.  She’s very nice but Billy says she was killed by the bad guys like everyone else.  I’m sad.  I guess I need a new doctor so I can be my best.  Dr. Saunders helps me be my best.  Are you going to help me be my best?”

“I will always help you, Lima.  I’ll introduce you to Dr. Cottle tomorrow; he’ll help you be your best.”

“Thank you, Bill.  I feel my best around you.”

Bill smiled at the active.  “Okay, Lima.  Go to sleep now.  I’ll be right on the sofa if you need me.  Tomorrow I’ll give you a treatment.”

“Goodnight Bill.”

“Goodnight.”  

As Bill walked away and returned to his sofa, he realized he had been holding her hand the whole time.  Bill decided he liked the feel of her hand in his. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lima woke up. She wasn’t in her cot or her old bed. She missed her bed. It was warm and comfy. She felt safe. This bed was better than her cot. The cot was not warm or comfy, but this bed was. 

She heard snoring in the room. Some one else was sleeping. She crawled out of the bed, walking toward the sound. Bill was sleeping on the couch. She liked him. He was nice to her and told her stories. 

His face was hairy. She reached down to touch it.

He grabbed her wrist and opened his eyes. “What is it?”

She giggled. “You’re hairy.”

He growled like a bear. “That happens. I’ll shave it off.”

“I like it.”

“Do you?” He shook his head. “It’s not regulation, so it has to go.”

“What’s regulation?”

He moved to sit up, and she backed away so he could. “It’s what’s appropriate for the military.”

“You’re in the military?”

He nodded. “I’m trying to protect us from the bad guys.”

She hugged him. “Thank you, Bill.”

He went into the bathroom, only he called it the head. She giggled. Head sounds funny for a bathroom. He said she’d get her treatment when he got out. And something about guest quarters. She wasn’t sure, though; he grunted when he spoke, and she couldn’t understand everything.  
——————————————————  
Bill shaved, easy strokes. The action belied the turmoil inside him. They needed guest quarters for her that night. He could’t wake up with her touching him like that again. It would be good to get her treatment; then at least he could talk to the stubborn President. 

He picked up the phone. “Get me Tigh and Cottle right away. No one else.” He was practically barking at Dee, so he softened. “Thanks, Dualla.” 

“Right away, sir. Good morning, sir.” Her voice was the same as it always was. She made a fine communications officer: effective, efficient, and pleasant. It was the perfect fit for her.

He hung up, finished getting ready and prepared to face ‘Lima’ again. At least she knew enough to trust him. He couldn’t be sure anyone else in the fleet would honor that trust. If he were honest with himself, he’d admit he wasn’t sure he was worthy of it either. 

Why’d she become a doll in the first place? There was no on in the universe who could answer that question. Not even Laura. Her personality was likely buried under the rubble of the destroyed dollhouse, if it wasn’t destroyed itself. What became of the personalities lost on those destroyed wedges? 

He’d never been a spiritualist, and that question—and the technology that caused it—got at why. There was no explanation for the souls or Elysian Fields if the ‘soul’ was cracked in two along with the glorified floppy disk on which it was stored. 

Soul or no soul, their President’s personality was gone, and they were stuck with that…that innocent doll. 

He groaned. They were screwed. They had been since long before the Cylons decided to declare war on them, but now they were really screwed. 

He’d give her some books. The days of tabula rasa were over for ‘Lima.’ She had the President’s body, and it was time she developed the President’s mind as well. 

With that plan in place, he exited the head. 

Lima was there. “You take a long time in the bathroom.” She caught her mistake and smacked her mouth. “I mean head.”

It seemed she could learn. Good. He nodded. “I like to be clean.”

“Can I get clean too?”

“Um, later. After your treatment.”

“I like treatments.”

“Good.” He reached out his hand. “Come, I’ll show you some books I’d like you to have.”

She smiled. “I’m not supposed to read.”

He wondered how she knew that if she hadn’t thought to do so in the first place. “You read, though, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “I liked the feel of them in my hands.” Her face took on a remorseful expression. “Does that make me bad?”

He shook his head. “No. And you aren’t in the dollhouse anymore. You can read whenever you like.”

She smiled brightly. “Will you read to me?”

“Sometimes, sure, but I want you to promise you’ll study real hard and learn what’s in these books.”

She took his hand and shook it. Two firm pumps. He hadn’t taught her that. She must have picked it up elsewhere. Muscle memory, perhaps? “I promise, Bill.”

He led her to where the books were and handed her a few. “Start with these, and then we’ll talk about them.”

She nodded. Her eyes growing larger. They’d get this right, and it would be fine.

There was a knock on the hatch. “Come in.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Commander? Rousing an old man from his bed. You need medical attention, you come to sickbay.” 

“You finished, Major?”

Cottle grunted. “What is it?”

Bill showed him ‘Lima’ was there. “It’s about the President.”

“Who’s the President?” Lima asked.

Perfect timing. Bill turned to her. “You are.”

“Oh. Am I your boss?”

He nodded. 

She smiled. “That’s cool.”

“For frak’s sake! The President’s an amnesiac. And what the frak is she doing in here?! You trying to jeopardize your military-civilian relations?”  
Bill sighed. “Have a seat, Sherman. I’ll explain everything.”

The hatch was slammed open again. “What’s wrong, Bill? What can I do?” Saul asked. Bill watched as Saul took in the presence of ‘Lima,’ and his face fell.

“Have a seat, Saul. I only wanna explain this once.”  
—————————————————————  
“So, she’s a dunce?” Saul asked.

Bill sighed. He’d been explaining the situation for ten minutes. “No. She’s a doll, and I think she’s pretty smart. I’ve only been working with her since last night, and she’s picked up a few things already.”

“Great. Can she figure out how to run the frakkin’ fleet?”

“I think she can. In the meantime, we can continue imprinting her. The imprint works. We’ve seen that.”

Saul grunted. “She certainly has you whipped.”

Bill glared at his best friend. “She trusts me.”

Cottle leaned forward. “What ya want from me?”

Bill gestured to the “chair” by his rack. “You’re gonna learn how to give her the treatments and administer them. We’ll call it allergy treatment.”

“And what about me, Bill?” Saul asked.

“I need guest quarters right away. She sleeps here and works on Colonial One from now on.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Lima said. She’d been sitting at Bill’s desk leafing through her books. It didn’t seem like she’d even been listening to them. 

They all looked at her, stunned. Bill smiled. The President was full of surprises.  
——————————————————————  
She sat at the desk looking at the book. It was bigger than the ones she had at home. 

_She sat at her table for lunch. The others said hi as they passed, and she smiled at them before looking back down at her book. She’d found it on the floor that morning._

_It was different. And she wanted it. She picked it up and opened it. She giggled when it opened in her hands._

_She looked at the words. The book was speaking to her. She couldn’t stop looking at it._

_She heard voices behind her. “She’s reading. How did this happen?” A woman asked._

_“One of the handlers must have left it.” A man said._

_“Find out who. This can’t happen again.”_

_“Yes, Ma’am. But what about this one?”_

_“Leave it. Let’s see what happens.”_

This book was speaking to her too. There was a woman in a room, but the men were talking about her, not giving her a say. She said, “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” And they stopped. 

The voices in the room were about her. And they were about the President. She didn’t know she was the President too. She thought she was just Lima. Being the President meant she was Bill’s boss. What else did it mean? Could she be her best as the President? The thing the woman said sounded Presidential. She should test it. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” 

They all looked at her. It worked. Bill smiled, and she smiled back. Maybe she could be the President and Lima.


End file.
